


Can't Face The World Alone

by vancityreynolds



Series: Niall/Harry AUs [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Busking, Famous Harry, Fluff, Frat Boy Niall, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Niall Horan Loves 5 Seconds Of Summer, Non-Famous Niall, Poor Niall Horan, Romantic Gestures, Typical Narry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vancityreynolds/pseuds/vancityreynolds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frat boy Niall Horan is just trying to make some money so he can afford a car for his job but nothing seems to be working out. He gets shoved away everywhere he tries to just play his guitar and sing. He's - finally - now been accepted to play in the Berkeley hotel lobby which also happens to be the same hotel that hot new indie rock-star Harry Styles is staying at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Face The World Alone

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first slash fic so please don't hurt me okay, i worked hard on this and ugh i love narry so please don't tell me you hate it bc i'll get very sad okay? okay.

"So your name is... Niall Horan?" "Yeah t'anks." "Okay.. so you'll be playing over there, next to those luggage trolleys." "The bright red ones?" The young boy's Irish accent shone through his words - making it a burden for the receptionist to actually understand half of what he was saying. "Yes. Have fun! Oh, wait, how are you going to collect your money?" "I never tot o' that! Do you have like a hat or summit?" "If you want to go and set up, I'll see if I can find you something." "T'anks man! Yer a fear maith!" "A what?!" He seemed alarmed even though the young irish boy was speaking gibberish. "It means 'good man', don't ye worry yer little 'ead!" The boy must have been just turning 18 but he spoke like he was in his 60s with all these Irish sayings and words.

"Ah, cheers man." The receptionist had now placed a top hat upside down on the floor in front of Niall. "Now, it's going to get a little crowded later on as that new singer is in town for his tour. Harry Steels or whatever, I don't know who he is but if you get a little claustrophobic just tell someone okay?" "Nah, I'll be fine me. Trust me..." Niall gave the receptionist a cheeky smirk and then he shook his hand. He looked at his name badge - Mark. "I was gonna be called Mark, did ya know that? They called me Niall instead, traditional Irish parents I guess." Mark blushed and wandered back to the check-in desk. Yeah he was cute but not as cute as Harry. Niall didn't love him though - he's not gay. He keeps telling himself he's not, he's a frat boy for gods sake. How would his friends react if he came out to them? He tossed that thought aside and grabbed his guitar. This was how it should be, playing guitars and singing. Maybe if Harry saw him, he thought, he might get to go on tour with him in a couple of years. That'd be cool. He strummed his guitar, making sure it was in tune and did a few vocal warm-ups. He was ready. This was his first proper busk that he wouldn't get thrown out of or told to fuck off. He sighed before starting his favourite song. "I wish that I was 18 too.."

"Hi, I booked the Opus suite last week?" "Oh, um hi, Harry right?" "Yeah, the singer." The receptionist blushed and went to the computer to get the younger man's details. "Here you go, just sign here and here's your room key." The boy took the pen and signed his name elegantly, the ink flowing across the page. "Thank you and have a lovely stay. Good luck for your gig tonight!" "Thanks man." Harry turned away from the check-in desk and looked over to where his luggage was being taken to. He locked eyes with the young blonde playing his guitar next to the luggage trolleys. His voice was warm and pure - from the heart. Harry turned away quickly because well, he wasn't gay either. Neither of them were. That's what Harry kept telling himself after sleeping with that older boy the other night in Doncaster. Fuck. He was good though, Harry had to admit it. Better than all the girls he's slept with, was what he told him. The boy just laughed. Told him his name and then Harry left. He had a nice name though, fit him well. _Louis_.

Niall kept staring at the corridor that Harry had just walked down, hoping he might return and befriend him. He finally finished the last note of the song and bowed to nobody. The receptionist smiled at him and mouthed well done. A clap could be heard down the same corridor Harry went down not too long ago. But alas, it was just a stranger. Damnit, Harry won't notice him, he's an indie rock star and Niall's just a 17-year old Irish frat boy who just so happens to have a great voice. Niall fished around in his pockets until he found his pen and paper. He wrote a message on it saying he'd just popped out for a bite to eat.

Harry sighed and got up off his bed and went out to the lobby of the hotel to wander about, waste time before this gig tonight. Biggest gig he's ever done. He turned out of the corridor and saw a sign where that young boy was playing earlier. He did have a nice voice, he had to admit. He wasn't local so he couldn't ask him to be the first act opening up for him. And he's been to Dublin already so it's a shame. Harry sighed and went over to see what the sign said. Fuck, he'd just missed him. "'Scuse me." Harry recognised that Irish voice and turned round, smiling. "Hi, Harry Styles. You've got a pretty good voice man." "Uh-h, t'anks mate." Niall stuttered his words, tripping over each word as if he was nervous. Nervous? Niall James Horan? Nervous? You must be joking. He never gets nervous. And definitely not in front of hot attractive young males. Especially famous ones. "Niall, right?" "Uh-um yeah." "I would ask you to be my local opening act tonight but I'm guessing you're Irish..." Niall nodded, his mouth gaping open slowly. ".. and I've been to Ireland already on this tour and since you're not local in London, I have to find someone else.. sorry.. the crowd would've loved you.." "T'anks for the offer, means a lot." Harry just smiled. He did sort of fall in love a bit with Louis but it was just a hook up. Besides, he told Louis not to tell anyone that they slept together and thankfully, he kept that promise. But he wasn't falling in love again, he was going to make sure he didn't fall in love with Niall. Because with his snapback and basketball jersey, he was a frat boy - well, he thought he was, Harry doesn't know much about fraternities - and he would never fuck a frat boy. Well.. 

* * *

Harry and Niall had been chatting for a while in the hotel lobby. "Hey, thanks for keeping me company but I have to go to my room, get changed and that, then go to the gig.. hopefully I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" "You're doin' another gig 'ere t'morrow?" "Yeah, three nights. O2 Academy Brixton. Biggest venue I've ever played." "Wow. That's like my dream. Y'know to like play venues and stuff so yeah, wow." Harry chuckled before standing up. "I've still got a few tickets spare for my gig tonight. Do you want to come maybe?" Niall thought about it. Seeing him live was one thing, but getting to talk to him was on a whole other level. If he went tonight, some big shot music producer might swing by, miss Niall and an opportunity to be a big star. He respectfully declined and Harry's face was disheartening.  He looked up and smiled before walking back to his suite. Niall mentally hit himself in the head for declining a once in a lifetime opportunity to see Harry Styles - the actual real life Harry Styles - live. Niall went back over to his spot and picked up his guitar.

Harry walked past aboout 13 and a half minutes later - not like he'd been counting or anything, no no - and Niall continued to sing and smile. Harry walked out of the hotel and straight into a  tour bus. Niall imagined all the girls he's slept with on that tour bus and what it's like on board. Not like he's imagining himself as one of those girls, of course not, that's stupid. The receptionist walked over to Niall and told him, if he wants, he can have a free room, since he's now going to - probably - be the official music player in the lobby. Niall accepted and realised he's now going to definitely see Harry tomorrow. And the next day. He smiles and starts the song from where he left off.

Niall covered multiple songs by different artists over and over again to each guest as they arrived at the hotel and he even covered one of Harry's songs. He didn't want to admit he had a favourite but he did. Frayed. God damn, did he love that song. He loved practically every Harry song there was. Even his old covers of Arctic Monkeys and The Beatles. Niall kept playing, covering songs and getting some money in his hat. Still not enough for a car. He wasn't even saving up for some Rolls Royce or Ferrari like a frat boy would dream of. No, all he wanted was a little Ford Kia or something like that. Harry could afford it. Jesus, Harry could afford a Rolls Royce. Boy, did that turn Niall on. Fucking someone - maybe Harry, but maybe not, because he's not gay - in the back of a disgustingly expensive car was something Niall loved. Admittedly, he'd never done it but he could dream. 

* * *

It was 1am and Niall was still playing his guitar when Harry arrived back at the hotel. He smiled but seemed pretty pissed or tired so he went to his suite straight away. The receptionist called Niall over and told him to pack his things. "Hey, it's getting kinda late, here's your room key, why don't you head on up and get some rest yeah?" Niall sighed and took the room key and headed up to his room. The stairs were long and tiring and he just had to have a room right at the very fucking top of the hotel. He sighed as he reached the top and wandered along the corridor to his room. There were no numbers on the doors just suite names. Berkeley suite, Opus suite, then a room number. Number 489. Wait. Opus suite? He thought about why he recognised the name then he heard a very familiar voice. "Right, I'm tired mate, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning, Calum." "G'night." A man appeared from the room, looking very sweaty and tired. He smiled before walking down the corridor. He had no reason to be jealous, Harry wasn't his boyfriend and they could just be friends anyway. He removed his snapback, ruffled his hair and entered his room. It was big, but not too big. He placed his guitar over by the chair facing the window. The view was amazing. London really was amazing. Harry was amazing. And he was in the fucking room next door. Niall sat on the edge of his bed and lay back, staring at the ceiling. "Wow. Fuckin' 'ell. 'Arry bloody Styles stayin' in the room next door. Wow." "You talking about me?" Shit these walls aren't very thin. "What? Sorry man." "Nah, it's fine. If you're busking tomorrow, better get some rest." "You too man." "G'night." "Goodnight Niall." 

Niall couldn't get to sleep so he pulled the covers off of him and grabbed his guitar. "Come on an' take it back love... come on an' take it back for us..." he sang, the words flowing out his plump lips. A knock on the door interrupted his singing. Groaning, he got up and went to find out what idiot knocks on someone's hotel room and 3 in the bloody morning. "Hi, I know you like playing guitar and everything but it's three in the fucking morning and can you please just shut the fu-" Harry rubbed his eyes and stopped talking as he saw what he was looking at. A very shirtless, toned, bed-headed Niall Horan. "I was going to say shut the fuck up but now I'm saying shut the fuck up and kiss me." Niall was taken aback for a while but didn't hesitate to pull Harry in his room. Niall's plump lips locked with Harry's refined lips and Niall's hands messily found their way round Harry's waist. Harry ran his hands through Niall's blonde hair, slightly tugging on it but not too hard. Niall pressed himself up against Harry and pulled away from the kiss. They both desperately tried to get their breath back. "Wow." "Shut up and kiss me again."


End file.
